Tabby love!
by Abbylover18
Summary: When the NCIS team doenst have any cases Tony and Abby are left together... see what happens.
1. the kiss

CHAPTER 1

This is the story of what was happening before season one of NCIS. This is the story of a relationship that changed humor in NCIS. This is the story of Tony and Abby.

Tony sitting at his desk asks as Gibbs walks in, "hey boss! Any cases today?"

Gibbs: Tony if there was a case I would have already done this… *Gibbs slaps Tony*

Tony: right boss of course. Um then I guess ill just go see what Abby is doing

Gibbs: fine, go, I don't care.

Abby: Tony! Do we have a case today? **they give a quick hug**

Tony: nope… so whach ya doing?

Abby: oh not much I'm just playing on the computer

Tony: are you doing anything that I would understand?

Abby: well…um…no, not really

Tony: well then, do you know how to play foosball?

Abby: Tony, I'm disappointed in you. Of course I play foosball

Tony: I think the table down in the lounge was fixed

Abby: I'll play you. I kick ass at foosball

Tony: I don't believe it, Abby play foosball? I thought that you only do nerd stuff and sleep in your coffin.

Abby: Last one to the lounge serves! (Abby runs for the elevator)

Tony: Aww! Abs that was cold. Now I have to take the stairs.

Abby: Hey you could use the exercise (then the doors close)

Tony finally gets to the lounge huffing and puffing

Abby: wow took you long enough

Tony: I was working out all night and my legs are sore

Abby: sure Tony. What ever you say. Just get over here and serve

Tony: geesh cant I catch my breath?

Abby: no

4 1/2 HOURS LATER STATS ARE ABBY 14 WINS TONY 3 WINS

Tony: Ok one more and I'm done. You do know that I just let you win right?

Abby: Sure you did Tony. So what are we betting now? You already have to buy me lunch for the next 2 weeks and you have to pick up my dry cleaning for a month.

Tony: And you took all of my cash.

Abby: you act as if it was more than 10 bucks

Tony: so what are we betting on? Or can we take a break?

Abby: you just took a break 5 minutes ago

Tony: did not… it was more like 15 minutes

Abby: what ever

Tony and Abby sit next to each other

Abby: I need a CafPow

Tony: You have already had like…8……that's…..um….give me a sec…

Abby: that's 2 every hour or 1 every half hour or ½ every 15 minutes or ¼ every 7 ½ minutes and the cup is 44 oz. So ½ would be 22 oz. and ¼ would be 11 oz. an-

Tony: Yah yah yah I get it Abs.

Abby: THAT'S IT! We could play for a CafPow.

Tony: Or I could just buy you one.

Abby: but that would take out all the fun of beating your ass.

Tony: Yah like I need more shame.

Abby: true. I mean look at the statistics, I won 14 times and lost 3 (I'm not going to mention that I just felt bad for you and let you win those)-

Tony: OK! Abby, I get it. I suck.

Abby: No I'm just better then you are.

Tony: **sigh**

Abby: Do you need a hug?

Tony: no, but do I have a choice?

Abby: Not really. ***Abby hugs Tony, but as they hug they feel a connection and latch onto each other***

Tony: Wow this actually feels kinda nice.

Abby: Yah, your right. I feel the same way I did when I drank 14 Red Bull and 19 CafPow. at my one friend's party.

Tony: what? You have to pee?

Abby: No silly I feel like… I don't know…. I feel like I'm on a cloud on a breezy day.

Tony: Yah that's how I feel too. ***Tony leans back so that he can see into Abby's face, and when he does he feels the need to lean in and kiss her; Abby looks into Tony's eyes and feels the same need, but instead off just sitting there like Tony does Abby makes the move and leans forward***

***They Kiss***

***they break away***

Abby: Wow Tony I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I jus-

***Tony kisses Abby again***

Tony: Don't be sorry.


	2. prior feelings

Chapter 2

In the previous chapter Tony and Abby realize that there is a connection… But what you don't know is that just weeks before they both thought that there were feelings between themselves, but quickly pushed them aside because of Gibbs rule #12 (Never Date a Co-worker).

Tony's apartment had flooded due to yet another bad relationship ending. You see this girl seemed really nice, sweet, and fairly easy to get into bed…just the way Tony likes them. Yet after date 3 her inside self appeared. It turned out that she was under the impression that Tony wanted a long-term relationship. So when he set her straight and dumped her… well lets just say it ended in a knife almost hitting Tony in the arm, and all of the pipes in his house being severed (her dad was a plumber).

Tony walked into the office and saw that Gibbs wasn't yet at his desk, "Coffee I'm sure" Tony said to himself, so he sat at his desk and started searching for the phonebook that he knew was somewhere in the area. So naturally when the elevator dinged Tony was oblivious.

"Wachya lookin' for Tony?" said a voice in his ear that made Tony jump at least 5 feet into the air.

"Oh, hi Abby. I was just looking for my phonebook. I know that its here somewhere…I'm just not sure where"

"Top left drawer DiNozzo You put it there after making dinner reservations" Said Gibbs now appearing at his desk.

"How long have you been there Boss? Cause when I looked just a second ago you weren-…?"

"I've been here the whole time DiNozzo"

"Right Boss. Of course you have."

"Hey Tony how did that date go last night… and what do you need the phonebook for?" that was Abby, always asking questions

"I just…um… well the date went fine… and I…. I needed to call my dry cleaners… because… um…. I was going to call for Pizza. I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Tony, we both know that you have the Pizza number in your phone… and the date obviously went badly because you're hair isn't its normal nice and neat. So what happened? Did she like lock you out of your place or something? Oh tell me! Please????"

"Fine, well ya see she said the L word…on the 3rd date! So I had to end it… turns out her dad is a really good plumber so she used her mad plumber skills to sever all of the pipes in my house… so my house was flooded and I need another plumber to fix the pipes, but every one I called last night said that it would take at least a week. So I called up my buddy. He said that I could stay for a few days but he brings a new girl over like every night and I got no sleep last night. And before she left, Katie or Maddie or what ever her name was, well she took me credit cards. So I had to freeze the accounts. But before I got to that she had already bought like 500 dollars worth of stuff!"

"Wow Tony! But I have an extra room at my house. The door is always open for a friend!"

"Oh Abs, that's really sweet, but I have a few more guy friends that I can call. But thanks for the offer."

Well after 9 phone calls and 9 no's Tony had to go back to Abby, and that was why Tony found himself in the elevator heading down to Abby's lab.

"Tony, Ill get the extra sheets out of my closet when I get home." Abby said before Tony was even fully out of the elevator.

"But how did you-?"

"Um I was kinda listening to your phone calls"

"Really? Now I don't know if I should be scared or flattered."

"Just say 'Yes Abby the greatest scientist ever on to be on the planet. I would love to stay at your home. Thank you for being so great!' or something along those lines."

"How about I just says thanks and then be done with it?" *laugh*

"Yah I guess you could do that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby I don't know how my times I'm going to have to say THANK YOU! At least I might get more sleep."

"What is that supposed to mean? You don't think I have sex?"

"Well I don't think that… ok so I kind of do… but well don't take it personally, you just don't come off as that kind of person. To me you seem more like a long-term kind of gal."

"So just because I'm not just like you and I don't flaunt it, I don't have sex. Wow that seems, well as my sister says 'a dick move'."

"Hey I said not to take it personally! So _do_ you have plans?"

"Nope. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment."

"But… but you just said that you weren't the one night stand kind of person."

"No Tony. What I said was that you shouldn't judge people. I never said that your judgment wasn't correct."

"Well then. Now that you have humiliated me…and like always made me look like a complete idiot what are we going to do?"

"Well we could have a movie night. I love horror movies!"

"Hum I guess that would be cool."

"So what kind of horrors do you like? I have everything. I have like all 11 Friday the 13th movies if you're into the more, um well that kind of movie. I have Cabin Fever, a horror movie that's more like a comedy because the blood is so unreal… OH then there's the greatest movie ever! The sixth sense… possibly the BEST horror ever made. Now I know that its been made fun of but its still great! So what's it going to be?"

"Your favorite I guess, seeing as this is your house."

"Excellent choice! But I think I'm going to get comfy first. PJ time!"

It didn't take long for both Tony and Abby to get into their pajamas. But Tony had a BIG surprise when he got into the living room. Abby was already there and all he could think was HOLY SHIT! Abby was in one of those cute little tank tops that have a little picture on them, most likely from Hot Topic her favorite store, and little shorts (they put the short in short-shorts). On the of the shirt (if you can call it that) was a picture of Emily the Strange, and when Abby turned around he couldn't help but read her shorts that said "sexxxy" on the butt. The first thing that came out of Tony's mouth was "Yes you are" in a small whisper.

"What was that DiNozzo?"

"Oh. What? I didn't say anything. Nothing at all"

"Is that so? I could have sworn you said something" she said turning around so that he couldn't see her smirk. Abby didn't know why but that was the exact response she had hoped for. 'Are you for real? Why do you like DiNozzo? I mean come on. He is like so not your type. He's a stupid, bigheaded, egotistical, bratty, and sexy, wait what was that last one? Now I think Tony is sexy? Well I guess its true that I haven't know Anthony DiNozzo for very long but still. In the short time that I have known him…I've seen the way he acts when he sees a hot girl he wants to lay. He gets this smirk on his face… and this look in his eyes. Hey, that was the same look he just gave me. Just now when he saw me in my pajamas. Does that mean that Anthony DiNozzo wants to have sex with me? Nerdy, gothic Abby?' What Abby didn't want to think next was that she wanted to have sex with him too.


	3. back to the present

Back to the Present

It has been just over 4 day since the kiss… Tonya and Abby haven't had any time to talk because Tony has been up to his ears in paperwork and cases, and Abby has been up _past_ her ears because the mass spectrometer broke down hasn't been able to be fixed. So she has been doing everything by hand, the ancient way. Tony kept mentioning something about getting a new partner so that he didn't have to do so much work, but Gibbs just kept saying "get back to work DiNozzo."

"Boss, I don't think that I can work anymore. I'm starving! Its like 2:30 and I haven't had lunch yet, and because my fridge is broken I didn't have breakfast. How can you not eat?" Tony whined

"DiNozzo, you whine too much. And I drink coffee." Gibbs replied

"It's just that REALLY hungry! My stomach I growling so loud that I think Ducky can hear it in the morgue." Tony continued

"FINE! Go get 2 pizzas and whatever Abby wants." Gibbs finally said.

`Wow _I_ broke Gibbs!' Tony was thinking `as in The Boss. I've got to be GOOD!'

"DiNozzo, your head is growing." Gibbs voice slipped into his praise.

"Yes Boss, won't happen again Boss" Tony said. He was used to saying those words… so they just came out now. But he was careful not to say sorry because Gibbs said that it was a sign of weakness. Tony got into the elevator was just about to push the button that would take him to Abby's lab when he remembered how stressed out Abby had been. `I hope it's not because of the kiss.' Tony's mind wandered back to the _wonderful_ few moments and he couldn't help but to smile. Tony decided to stop and get a CafPow! thinking that Abby could use the caffeine.

"NO!!! *sigh* not again! " Abby yelled. She had been working on decoding these encrypted e-mails from a dead Lance Corporal when her computer crashed _Yet Again_.

"I treat you so well and this is how you repay me? I mean I gave you the BEST software and i give you regular screenings, I do everything and now THIS??" Abby said to her computer as she began to reboot it. She had been so busy yelling at one of the most important members of her team that she didn't hear the ding of the elevator bringing Tony to her with the CafPow! So when she looked up and he was all of a sudden there caffeine in hand, smile on face, blue stripped shirt on with the top button undone (just the way he wears it when he is doing desk-work), and eyes sparkling, Abby was taken off guard and jumped.

"Oh, hi Tony. Sorry I jumped I didn't hear you come in." Abby said as her pale cheeks began to flush to a pink brighter than a prep's fingernails, showing her embarrassment to the man that had been in the front of her mind for every moment (4 days, 6 hours, and 27 minutes to be exact… she had been counting hoping that it would happen again soon.)

Tony just stood there, knowing that he had put on his "Hey there babe" smile and charm, but now wishing he hadn't. Now that he was standing there in front of Abby, he just felt stupid. As Tony watched the blush spread in Abby's cheeks, he felt the same red-hot that Abby was feeling on his own face. `Why did you have to go and put that stupid smile on? Now you've ruined everything, Dumb Ass.' One side of Tony said inside of his head. `You were just trying to impress her. That's normal…I think.' His sweet and positive side argued. `No stupid, I'm not that kind of guy. Remember my nickname in collage… the Sex machine. I was given that name because I like getting laid. I don't believe in love for myself… that would mean settling down. Now _making_ love I'm ok with. That's completely different' that was the argument Tony's "Bad Ass" side came up with.

Abby just stood there, looking at Tony. Watching argue with himself. It was kind of funny, so she giggled a little. This brought Tony's attention back to the world outside of his head and in turn made his ears turn yet another shade of red. Another small giggle escaped Abby's clamped shut lips. This made Tony look at Abby's beautiful, red/black colored lips. They were so dark because of the black lipstick that Tony knew was in the top drawer of Abby's desk. Tony loved that color on Abby. He normally thought that a girl who wore lipstick was kind of tacky but he liked it on Abby. He thought Abby made a wonderfully sexy Goth. This thought made Tony's mind rush back to the first night that he realized he had feelings for Abigail Sciuto. And what a wonderful night that was.


	4. the epic date

The Epic Date

Abby was pacing around her lab like she always did when she was nerves or upset… (And Abby was far from upset). She and Tony were in a relationship and that was breaking one of Gibbs's rules… and NOBODY broke a Gibbs rule. Not even Tobias, Gibbs's Frenemy (a word that Abby made up it is a friend who is also an enemy), didn't break one of the rules. 'What are you thinking Abby!' she thought to herself, 'the new guy? Tony… I mean I know he's hot (that's a given) but he's not even close to your type and your risking your job!?!' Abby's thoughts were interrupted buy the ringing of her phone. She answered the phone with her normal intro "Abby Scuito, F- Gibbs cut her off like he normally did when there was something that he wanted to say…

"Abs, hey we need you up here… right away"

"Be right th-" the phone went dead… again nothing new. So Abby went to the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was sweating like a pig. There hadn't been a case all week so all he did was sit at his desk. He couldn't go see Abby for 2 reasons, One he didn't know what to say but more importantly reason 2 Gibbs just stared at him… with those all knowing eyes of his. Tony didn't know what to do, even when he went home he felt like Gibbs was still there. So needless to say he was nerves when he called Abby up when Tony knew that there was no case. But Abby on the other hand was going to walk on up with no clue what was going to happen (then again Tony didn't know what was going to happen either).

When the elevator dinged and Abby skipped out and over to Gibbs's desk with that cute little smile she always wore along with her pigtails Tony tried to catch her eye but no success.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby walked over to Gibbs's desk acting as if nothing was bugging her and saw Tony trying to get her attention (as if he didn't have it the second he was in view, and even before.) Gibbs motioned for Tony to come over to his desk as well and Abby's heart sank into her stomach.

"Alright now, the both of you have been acting weird the past few weeks and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"What are you talking about Boss? We aren't acting weird… we're fine. Aren't we Abby?"

"Yeah. More the fine… more then fine, more then fine more then just ok… that's a song…on the Christian radio station, you know what is it…?? Smile FM that's what it's called! Smi-

"Abby if I wanted to listen to music then I would turn on the radio but I don't so stop. I know that there is something going on and I want to know what it is. So… go on and tell me. What is it?"

Abby and Tony shared a glance and then Abby nodded and Tony started to do what He did best, and that isn't charm women though he thought it was, he started to talk.

"Well you see Boss it all started when I stayed with Abby last month. Well you have had 3 wives so you know how it goes."

"No I don't know 'how it goes' DiNozzo"

"What Tony is trying to say is that we have been romantically entangled for about 3 weeks or so… well 3 weeks, 4 days, and 15 hours" Abby explained as a crimson red spread through out her face.

"What are you trying to tell me Abby? Entangled? Are you ropes or people?"

"What we both are trying to tell you is…um… that we have feelings for each other…and uh… and we are acting on those feelings…um…" Tony stopped talking and the same red spread through out his ears.

"Here let me make this simple. Are you two sleeping together??"

"Well to be honest Boss we don't do much sleeping."

With out know how Tony felt a hand, that he knew to be attached to Gibbs, hit the back of his head.

"Your right Boss. That was totally inappropriate. Won't happen again Boss."

"I don't know what to say to you two!" Gibbs yelled loud enough to get the attention of the surrounding people. "I don't have very many rules. And all I ask is that you don't break them! So what do you do?? You do exactly what I tell you not to! Abby, what are you thinking? I'm not surprised that Tony broke the rules but you? Oh well. If you want to break my rules because you think you know better then me, then go ahead. Continue with this 'entanglement'. But when I will not have you screwing around here and this will not mess with doing your jobs… understand??"

"Yes Boss" they said together.

"Now get out of my sight."

Tony led the way to the staff lounge, Abby following behind him.

When the couple got to their destination they sat down on the couch.

"This is the couch that started this whole mess." Said Tony

"Mess? What do you mean mess?" Abby inquired

"Ok so mess wasn't the right word. Relationship?"

"So now our relationship is a mess?"

"Well that's not what I meant Abby, and you know that."

"No Tony, I don't know that. Now I need to know if you are serious about this relationship or not. I just risked my job for you. So?"

"Abby, I care about you. I really do. Tell me how I can convince you. Tell me."

"I don't know Tony, Maybe Gibbs is right. Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Oh Abby, don't say that. I want to be with you. If I didn't want to be with you would I have risked _my_ job?"

"I don't know Tony, maybe you don't like it here. I mean you haven't been here long, I'm sure Baltimore will take back."

"Abby, Oh Abby."

Tony leaned forward and lightly kissed Abby on the lips. Abby smiled and kissed Tony more passionately.

"Tony, I think I might love you."

"Abby you love everyone. If a hobo walked in right now you would tell him you loved him."

"Oh come on! That was one time and he wasn't a hobo he was my grandfather. I'm serious Tony, I think that I might love you."

"Abby, I was just joking. I think I might feel the same."

"Do you think that we took things too fast? I mean us. Do you think that we shouldn't have had sex when we did?" Abby voiced the reason she had been pacing in her lab just minutes ago.

"Why do you think that Abby?"

"Well I don't know. I guess it started when my friend asked me about you and our first date… but I had to tell her that we didn't really have a first date."

"Really? I guess we just kind of skipped that part. Do you want me to make it up to you?"

"How do you think you could make it up to me?"

"Abby Scuito, would you like to go on a better late then never first date?

"Oh Tony, I would Love to go on a date with you. It can be an epic date."

"Alright, I am going to go see when I can get off and I want to see you at my apartment at 7 o'clock."

"I'll see you then Anthony."

Tony leaned down and kissed Abby before he left, and whispered in Abby's ear "I miss you every moment we are apart Abigail."


	5. Author's note

Im very sorry that I havnt posted my chapter 5, my computer crashed and when the guy fixed it all of my files were deleted… no more chapter 5 (that was like ½ done). I have decided that I need 20 reviews on this author's note for me to continue. Please…?


End file.
